


Unexpected Roomies

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [130]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birds, Happy Ending, Low Moments, M/M, Moving In Together, Remus is not the world's greatest boyfriend but he's going to try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompts: Okay okay Remus caring for a cockatiel They scream all through the hours of the night AND “I’m going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly.” with Remux x Janus?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Unexpected Roomies

They’ve not been dating that long when Janus has to move in with Remus unexpectedly. It’s not a new relationship exactly- they were friends and colleagues first- but it’s still sooner than they (well, actually just Remus) were ready for. At first Remus tries to find every other option he can, including attempts to put Janus off by proclaiming himself the worse roommate there is, but in the end there really isn’t anywhere else for Janus to go and Remus reluctantly agrees that it’s for the best. 

Janus isn’t offended. He knows his boyfriend pretty well. Remus had been difficult enough to persuade into trying out a relationship at all, being that typical man-child type of guy who has clearly got far too used to living a bachelor lifestyle with a strong aversion to the word commitment. But Janus had convinced him, asked him to try, and to both of their surprise Remus actually had. But moving in? It’s not like Janus wasn’t hoping for it to be the next step eventually; he’d just expected to have more time to ease Remus into the idea. 

And he’d also hoped it would be _his place_. 

For the first few weeks things are, kinda cool? Remus’ apartment is a hovel, but he agrees to let Janus rearrange some bits and set out things of his own. He doesn’t outright complain but every so often Janus has to sit him down and get kinda firm about how much laundry he’s not doing, or how many dishes are piling up. 

No, the _real_ problem comes when Remus brings home the damn bird. It’s not even his, but someone on craigslist had been looking for a home for it (”Temporarily Jan! I swear!”) and Remus had thought; why not?

It’s _fucking loud_ , and it’s clearly a little feral and Remus isn’t always home to deal with it and Janus doesn’t hate animals but he _hates this bird_. It just keeps screaming and screaming and he feels like he’s barely slept in days by the time he snaps. Remus wakes him up on his morning off and he just bursts into tears, hiding under the covers as his boyfriend awkwardly hovers and slowly figures out he should do something to comfort him. Janus explains through his shallow breaths that he knows it’s not an ideal situation but he’d thought Remus might not try to sabotage their entire relationship so hard?

Remus balks at that, rubbing Janus’ shoulder with a guilty expression. 

“I’m going to ask you something and you have to answer me honestly,” Janus says, rubbing his face as he calms down. “Did you get the bird just because you wanted me to leave?”

There’s a short pause before Remus hisses quietly. “I guess, I might have. Not deliberately?”

Janus just nods tiredly. “Fine, fine. I can start looking for a new apartment today then.”

“N-” his boyfriend looks torn, between getting what he thinks he wants and losing what he never realised he has. “Wait. I’ll find a place for the cockatiel, and... let’s go out to lunch and just hang out, okay? And maybe... talk?”

It’s more than Janus had dared hope for and he smiles wetly, throwing his arms around Remus tightly. “Okay.”

The bird screams again from the other room but this time it only makes Janus feel hope. 


End file.
